Angel
Note: 'Ask me before use her '''History: '''Since Angel was born, she has shown great intellect, especially in relation to technology, she was adopted very early by a very good family where she never had any problems. His owner, who after a few years went to live alone with Angel, hoped she would have more strength than mind and that only then could she be "useful" in her tasks. One day he warned Angel that they would travel to a place, and that he would send her first because she would be useful to organize somethings. Poor, little and innocent Angel, didn't know that everything was a big lie, the plane which she entered would go to a totally different place, at first she thought that everything was a misunderstanding, but everything changed after reading the letter that its owner, which she spent all her life, left... ''"I can't live with something useless as you, the guy who sold you warned me that you would be a great genius of technology, I didn't believe in the beginning, but you proved over time that my fear would come true...I can not tell you to do tasks that demand strength, that's all my fault...I decided to adopt you knowing that you are female, what should I expect? Now I will have to do everything again, adopt another pup? No, not again, I will not be disappointed again, I hope you enjoy this place called adventure Bay, because that's where you'll be, alone...without anyone to love you, and about the family you ask yourself... I will tell them that you had an accident...and that you haven't resisted, I also made a point of asking a friend to erase any data about you, so that even when you grow up, if this happens of course, you will not be able find me...or even know who you really are. Don't think it's my fault, it's your fault...and why? Simple, you were born....that was your mistake." She couldn't feel anything but horror on her heart...now she only had hope to arrive on Adventure bay. She lived alone and met the pups, they saw a great technology pup, they invited her to join the paw patrol and she accepted. '''Personality: '''She is very extroverted, gentle and caring about the feelings of others, she also has a strong sense of justice. She loves technology-related things, sometimes she talks a little quick, leaving most pups confused. '''Breed: Siberian Husky Job: '''Technology pup/ Spy in training '''Facts About Angel: 1: She like everything about technology, everything! 2: She's a hyper pup, she don't stay still in some place without do anything, even when is using a computer she is working or playing 3: She has Scientific voice, sometimes letting others confused 4: She knows every type of codes, like Morse(or dot-and-dash code), Binary and others 5: She has a fear of stay alone in dark places and confinement 6: She like baths 7: She fear that someday she old owner will come after her 8: Sometimes she talk like a robot 9: Angel has a lot of spy skills 10: She has a Crush on Fabian Birthday: '7th December '''Key Phrases: ' 1: ./. . ./ /.. /.// {Ready in Morse code} (Angel is ready for action) 2: Activated! (Angel is ready for action) 3: I Can do this! (Weak or danger moment) 4: This...will be easier than Binary code (Weak or danger moment) 5: L..ow Bat..tery... (Passing out) '''Pup Pack and Tools: Angel's Technological Glass: Have a lot of functions about codes, temperature, heartbeat etc Angel's Special Clock: It can call her Vehicle to her location, it also have laser, net and stunner Uniform: Inside her uniform it have hidden computers and cameras Pup Pack: It have Pen Drives, Chips and other things Pup House And Vehicle: Pup House: Computers and more computers and.....some toys......of computers Vehicle: Computer, GPS and all the things about technology in the world Angel.png|Angel|link=http://pawpatrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angel Angel (all).png|Angel Ready to Help|link=http://pawpatrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angel Category:BoW Character Category:Paw patrol member